parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) Part 4
Here is part four of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo). Cast *Percy the Small Engine as Dumbo *Bert Raccoon (from The Raccoons) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Mrs. Jumbo *Rosie the Pink Engine as Giddy *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Prissy *Nellie (from Nellie the Elephant) as Catty *Piella Bakewell (from Wallace and Gromit) as Matriarch *Jessie (from Toy Story), Lady Kluck, Maid Marian (from Robin Hood), and Lady Tramine's Two Stepdaughters (from Cinderella) as Other Female Elephants *Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) as The Ringmaster *Mortimer Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Cartoons and Films) as Smitty the Bully *The Monkeys (from The Jungle Book) as The Pink Elephants *Stanley the Silver Engine, Toby the Tram Engine, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Crows *Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mr. Stork *Archie (from Archie and Friends) as Casey Jr. *Other Humans and Animals as The Circus Animals Transcript *(Meanwhile, in the clouds, Henry, carrying a baby inside, stops on the clouds and thinks for a moment and takes a map out to see where he is) *Henry: Oh. My, my. Now let me see. Must be right around here somewhere. I hope. Ah, watch it there. (Humming "Rock-a-Bye Baby") "On the treetop..." Where are we here? Oh, here. Highway six, one four miles to the gas station turn left, Da-da-da-da-da-de. (Archie whistles) Oh, that must be it. (Archie whistles again as he sails happily through the countryside) Well, little fella. Let's get going. (grabs the bag and flies down toward the train. He lands on the caboose and quickly attempts to make his way toward the engine by going along the top of the back of the train) Miss Bianca! Oh, Miss Bianca! Oh, Miss Bianca? (looks into a hole) Miss Bianca?! (a lion roars and scares Henry, who continues on his way toward the engine and stops for a rest) Oh, where could they be? (peers back at the engine blowing white smoke and wheeshing steam) *All: Yoohoo! Over here. This way, boy. In here. In here. Get in here now. (Henry obeys and hops into the first coach) *Henry: Well, at last! Now which one of you ladies was excepting? *All: Not me. Isn't my idea. Certainly not. *Henry: Ah! (walks forward) Hello, Miss Bianca. (clears throat) "Here is a baby with eyes of blue, straight from heaven right to you." Or "Straight from heaven up above, here is a baby for you to love." Sign here, please. Dear me. What's the name? *Miss Bianca: I'll call him Percy. *Henry: Percy, eh? That sounds like a good name. *Miss Bianca: Yes, that's a good name. *Henry: Okay. Now let me see what to do. (blows his whistle and plays on a piano) He and you will settle down in a circus built for all of us! *Miss Bianca: Dear little Percy. *Henry: Sweet little Percy. *Females: Our little Percy. *Everyone: We love you! (Henry stops playing on the piano) It's a very special happy birthday... to-- (Henry is caught on a mail hanger as Archie speeds through and blows his whistle again) You! *Archie: Thank you, Henry. *Rosie: Oh do hurry, dear. *Belle: I'm on pins and needles. *Jessie: Isn't it thrilling? *Anastasia: I'm all a-flutter. *Drizella: Oh, this is a proud, proud day. *Mrs. Potato Head: Well hurry and open it dearie. *Maid Marian: I'm just dying to see. (Betty opens up the present to reveal a little Great Dane) *Lady Kluck: Look at him! *Piella Bakewell: Look at him. *Nellie: Oh, what a-- Oh, look! *Rosie: Oh you sweet little thing. *Maid Marian: He is cute isn't he? *Lady Kluck: Oh, he is a darling little baby *Mrs. Potato Head: Adorable, simply adorable. *Rosie: Did you ever see anything so cunning? *Belle: Isn't he a darling! *Nellie: Kootchy, kootchy kootchy kootchy kootchy kootchy. (tickles Percy, causing him to sneeze and make large ears) *Percy: Oh, bless me. Sorry, I had to sneeze. (all the females gasp) What? What's wrong? *Nellie: Oh no! *Piella Bakewell: Good gracious! Is it possible? *Anastasia: Isn't there some mistake? *Drizella: Just look at those, those... E-A-R-S! *Rosie: Those what? Oh, ears! These?! Aren't they funny?!! (touches Percy's ears and giggles until Miss Bianca whacks her on the head, causing a bump on her head to pop up and forcing her to stick her tongue while her ears get dizzy) Ow! (the females gasp again) *Piella Bakewell: Oh my goodness! *Nellie: What a temper! *Rosie: Oh, what did I do? Well, tell me. Did I say anything? *Piella Bakewell: Perfectly harmless remark. *Anastasia: I just said that they're funny, and they are funny. *Drizella: They certainly are. *Lady Kluck: After all, who cares about our precious little Jumbo? *Jessie: Jumbo? You mean Percy? *Piella Bakewell: Percy?! *Percy: Hey! Stop that! It's not funny! *Belle: Scrappy?!? *Piella Bakewell Percy, that's good! *Miss Bianca: Everybody, quiet! (pulls a lock to shut the females inside) *Percy: Well, at least, that's taken care of them. *Miss Bianca: Come on, let's sleep here for the night. (puts on her green swimcap with goggles and England flag bikini in green, yellow, and light blue, and dives into the pool as Percy, changing into his red speedo trunks, and putting on his flippers, rubber ring, armbands, and snorkel mask, follows, before they both shut the doors and lock them tight) *Percy: After all, you suggest that's enough of those females laughing at me. *Miss Bianca: Well, usually, my son gives his mother a kiss. *Percy: A kiss? Well, okay. No problem. *Miss Bianca: Okay, I will if you don't mind. (kisses her son) *Percy: (sighs) Hey, thanks a lot. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof